Kurama's Story
by Payne N. Uranus
Summary: ..."I want him to trust me. I want to be...his friend." How a former ruthless thief of the Demon World and an innocent, strong-hearted human girl fall in love...with one not knowing the identity of the other. "Maybe then he'll tell me his name." KuramaxOC
1. Default Chapter: What's Your Name?

**Kurama's Story- A Yu Yu Hakusho Fic.**

**By Painin Uranus**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

Another Kurama-finds-interest-in-new-school-girl story from little ol' me… what can I say? I HAVE TOO MANY IDEAS! Lol. Anyways, go ahead and check this one out, I look forward to what you guys have to say!

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:Chapter 1: First Meeting:.**

"Kurama!" called a teen boy in a panicked tone. He had black hair that was slicked back with _way_ too much grease, and wore a green school uniform. He was currently going nuts because he had just run out of quarters right when he was gaining more points than Kuwabara was at the arcade, and he needed his friend's help once more. "Kurama, where are you?" Yusuke continued running around in the public park, screaming for his friend. "C'mon, Kurama, where are you? Your school should've let out by now, mine's been out for half an hour! C'mon, Kurama, where'd you go?"

"Now I know why humans like you are forbidden to venture into the park," a cold voice grumbled from up in the trees. A small figure with black hair that seemed to defy gravity and sported a white starburst dropped down from a hidden branch with a quiet landing. The figure, wearing a black tank top and black pants, slowly rose from his crouching form to stare coldly at Yusuke for disrupting his peaceful slumber.

He continued callously, "You people are so loud that if you were to scream during a earthquake, it would cause more damage than the crumbling land."

"Hiei!" he cried out with relief, completely ignoring the insult—after all, it was a normal thing. "Have you, by any chance, seen Kurama?" Yusuke asked frantically.

"Kurama? He's still at that 'school' place, the baka," Hiei insulted.

_"WHAT?"_

Birds flew out of the trees as the cry echoed throughout the town, managing to reach a certain red-headed boy's school…

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

.:At Meiou High:._

"I appreciate your help, Suichi," the teacher said kindly. "I don't know how long I would've been here cleaning this place up. That janitor had perfect timing, quitting when he did, it seems like kids are becoming even more careless with trash."

"It's not a problem, Ms. Hakashi, I was happy to help you out," Kurama replied, smiling. She returned it.

"Well, we've picked up the classroom well enough. You should get home, I'm sure your mother is worried about you."

"She shouldn't be, I happen to help out other tutors with the same problem," he assured her with a bright smile and a light laugh.

_She shouldn't worry, if Hiei did what I told him to,_ he thought to himself.

"Still," she said sternly, but her good mood evident on her face. "You should head home. I'm sure there are other things you would rather do than helping out a jaded old women that is about to retire."

"It's all the more reason to help you out," he stated, just as firmly.

"I thank you for that, Suichi. Now, go on, and say hi to your mother for me."

"As always, Ms. Hakashi, as always," Kurama said as he slid open the classroom door. He silently closed it behind him and slowly walked down the hall towards the entrance to the school, content on taking his time. There was no rush, so he didn't need to waste his energy.

He was looking down at the tiled floor, trying to think of the reason that made him want to stay there in the first place, for he knew it wasn't to help the teacher. As much as he liked to help out, playing the janitor was not something he wanted to do in his free time.

A door slid open ahead of him, but he gave it no heed, too deep in thought to care.

"…I appreciate you taking your time to help me with my classes, Mr. Kenji, I don't know what I would do without you," the girl said as she walked backwards out of the classroom.

"Take care, young lady, and I hope you have better luck adjusting to this school."

"Thank you very much. I will speak with you tomorrow!"

She turned around only to bump into Kurama, who had not noticed that there was someone in his way. She pitched over and would have hit the hard floor had not a strong hand around her waist prevented her from preceding any further.

"My sincerest apologies, I should have paid attention to where I was heading," Kurama said quickly, pulling the girl back firmly on her feet. The girl marveled at his strength, for he didn't seem to have any form of such muscle on his lean body. Besides, when she ran into him, if felt like crashing into a brick wall!

Getting a good look at his features, the girl instantly started to break out in a nervous sweat.

"N-No," she stammered just as swiftly. "I shouldn't have exited the classroom like that. It was stupid of me."

"Do not blame yourself," Kurama assured her, effectively cutting off her next reply. Thinking back to what he heard and dismissed so easily, he spoke pleasantly, "You are new here, I presume? I don't remember seeing your lovely face among others in the halls and classes."

The girl blushed at his friendliness and nodded jerkily. "Y-Yes… my name is Megumi."

"A beautiful name." Kurama looked around once more, then continued, "Why have you stayed so late? Were you looking for something, or…?"

"Oh, no, I simply wanted to talk to all of my new teachers so that I could have a better understanding of their classes," she assured, for what reason she did not know.

"Very insightful," Kurama complimented with a small smile.

Megumi blushed, but accepted the compliment quietly. She was use to people saying such comments, but she never knew what to say to them. Suddenly she looked up into those emerald eyes of Kurama's and asked, "What is your name? I'm afraid we jumped over that part… either that, or"—she smirked with a raised eyebrow—"you don't want me to know it so that you can be that mysterious rescuer from those cheesy romance movies."

Kurama chuckled. This girl was amusing. "I believe that only happens when the two do actually fall in love, and then, if this was like those movies, you would spend the rest of your days trying to find out who I was." With that Kurama started to walk away from the slightly stunned Megumi.

"Wait a minute!" she called after him after a moment. "You didn't tell me your name!"

He looked briefly over his shoulder and laugh quietly. "So I didn't… what do you know…" and he still continued to walk away, making no move to say anything else.

She stared after him dumbly, his long red hair gently brushing against his back like a curtain does when stationed next to an open window.

Then she blushed deeply.

So starts her investigation…

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

I know, short, sweet and stupid—it was suppose to be like that. It was just a brief idea, and I knew that I would continue it later on, but I just wanted to see what you guys thought! Should I continue? Can I have some ideas, here? PLEASE? Right, well, R&R on your way out!

Sayonara!

Painin Uranus a.k.a. P.U.--


	2. Chapter 2: Identity's Secret

**Kurama's Story- A Yu Yu Hakusho Fic.**

**By Painin Uranus**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

Look, I know I have other things to be working on, but I couldn't help it, and since people seem to enjoy this story, as well as my other ones, then I will continue on… that is, after I address the reviews I received.

**Fox Kitsune:** Thank you for the compliments. I left a message at the bottom of the chapter, so go ahead and read it. I'm sorry for taking so long with everything, I must seem very unreliable... but here's a little something about me: Once I say I will do something, I will do it, no matter how crazy or insane, or difficult it may be. One time, my friend dared me to yell BUBBLES! in a crowded movie theater. I did it. End of story.

**Hello:** Hello... Hello! Thanks for the compliment, here's the second chapter... wow...

**Elfdragon12:** Glad you like it. I'm still trying to decide what to do, but it should be fun to read. Hope you're still reading!

**HanyouInu:** Heh, yes, it is weird. I'm use to only seeing your name when I'm doing A Month With Suichi Minamino. But what the hell! Glad you like the story! Continue on!

**Kurama's number1 girl:** I updated! Whoot! Go me!..I'm insane, aren't I?

**Kuramafan-06:** I forgot you use to do those song clips. Thanks for it, that's one of my favorite songs! And glad you like this story, as well as my other. Read on, dear friend, read on!

**PervyMonk:** PERVY-CHAN! How ya doing? Wow, you're reading another one of my stories! How werid! But totally awesome! And yes... cheezy romance novel. AAAAH! RUN! FOR THE SAKE OF YOUR SANITY! Heh, just kidding. However, I don't think this story will be that long. I'm guessing nine or ten chapters, at the least. Have fun reading!

**Rahenne:** I'm glad you liked the chapter. Really. I'm so good at doing sweet. I'm a sweet person... not really, but I can be. Please, I hope you're still reading!

**SAGA123:** Hee... I gave you tickles... that's a great compliment... I never give anybody tickles... sometimes I give shivers, but not tickles... I like you... please read!

**Kurayami no Sayokyoku:** Updated!... now what?

**kate:** Hey! You were the first to review to my story! Go you! Right on! (are you sure that's not how you spell it?)

Okay, that's it! Awesome, huh? Pretty sweet... but now... (holds imaginary sword in front of her)! CHARGE!—And onto the story!

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:Chapter 2: Identity's Secret:.**

The next day, Megumi arrived early once more for school, unconsciously praying that she would meet the boy she had met the day before. She had to admit, she was quite bothered by his appearance… she found herself swooning over someone she didn't even know! But, then again, he was very cute… in a gentlemanly sort of way…

She shook her head in disgust.

_This is going to your head, Megumi_, she scolded. _He was probably just messing with you, playing around. He didn't mean anything by what he said._

_That's not true_, another part of her argued. _He seemed too sincere and truthful when he flirted…_

_That wasn't a flirt,_ she contradicted. _It was just a TOYING SESSION! As I told you before, he meant nothing by it!_

_Fine, we'll just see about that…_

And so ended her conversation with herself for the rest of the day.

Okay, not for the rest of the day, but for right then, it was over, got it?

She quickly found her classroom after a session of trial and error, breathing a sigh of relief as she made her way to her assigned desk.

Noticing that no one else was in the room, she smiled inwardly, and dug through her bag, as if searching for something.

Which she was.

Duh.

She let loose a quiet cry of triumph as her fingers wrapped around a small, black leather booklet. She pulled it out gently, careful not to rip or bend the delicate cover or pages.

Picking up her favorite pen, which had a small red rose surrounded by what looked like waves perched purposely at the opposite end of the pen tip, she flipped the miniature journal open to an empty page, and started writing with vigor.

_It's my first OFFICIAL school day here at Meiou High School. I haven't talked to any of the students, except for the one I told you about last time. And there is no sign of him at the moment. Then again, I haven't been searching the school for him, so it's not a proven fact that he's not here. I don't know why, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about him. I even made up a poem about him. Here it is:_

_A curtain of hair_

_As red as blood_

_Wild and free_

_As a Tokyo flood_

_Calm and composed_

_Straight and still_

_Holds a charmed smile_

_And an iron will_

_Travel unguided_

_Name unknown_

_One second there_

_Another he's flown_

_Entrancing eyes_

_With an emerald sheen_

_Put the jewel to shame_

_And see more than seen_

_I wonder where_

_How and why_

_He didn't stay_

_Or say goodbye_

_He is about_

_Unseen by me_

_I can't help but sigh_

_Was it a dream?_

_Did I meet this mystery_

_While here alone?_

_Will I see him?_

_Will he be shown?_

_All of these questions_

_Will remain as so_

_And I will wait_

_For my love unknown_

_(Slight laughter.) I sound like a love-sick puppy. But, I feel that this is a good enough description from someone like me about someone like him. After all, words could not possibly describe him well enough. It seems as if class is starting. Students are coming in. I will write later on. Don't wait up… (more laughter)._

After reading it over, trying to ignore the laughter of the kids steaming into the once-vacant classroom, she decided that her poem sucked and that she was an idiot.

Proud of that analysis, she slipped her small booklet back into her bag before turning her attention to the front of the room. Her teacher, the one she had been talking to the day before, was standing before the class, holding a stack of paper, with what was most likely the attendance sheet meant to be sent to the office.

After the class had quieted down (there was this continuous talk of someone named "Suichi" throughout the gossiping girls), Mr. Kenji started calling out names. During this time, Megumi tensed as she remembered she was to pick up a packet in the office for her parents to look over, since she was new to the school.

"Megumi Osamu."

"Present," she announced respectfully, awaiting her chance to bring this fact to Mr. Kenji's attention.

After the list was finished, he quickly wrote something on the sheet and asked, "Is there any volunteers to take this to the office for me?"

Megumi's hand immediately shot into the air.

"Miss Osamu, are you offering to deliver this? Or do you just have a question?"

"Please, sir; I forgot I need to grab something at the main office for my parents, since I'm new and all. It would be easier if I took it with me to pick it up, that is, if you don't mind."

"Not at all," he responded kindly, motioning for her to come up to the front.

"Thank you, sir," she said, bowing slightly before taking the paper and dashing out of the classroom (dashing, as in, walking as fast as she could while avoiding getting into trouble…grrr).

She made her way down the hall in silence, the echo of her footsteps being the only sound accompanying her departure. Her eyes would occasionally wander around, taking in the sights her new school beheld, before shaking her head and focusing back on finding the main office and not getting lost.

However, it took her three minutes to realize that she didn't know where she was going.

So much for not getting lost.

"Megumi."

That voice… the voice she had been dreaming, night and day ever since they met, of hearing again. That smooth, entrancing voice that made little shivers of calm run up her spine. She whipped her upper body around, mouth agape in shock and amazement. There before her was the same red-headed boy; those same piercing yet caring emerald eyes.

"Well, hello," she started with a slow smile, cocking her head to the side with a small laugh. "What a surprise to see you again so soon, what with me not knowing who you are and everything…"

"Yes, I figured you had yet to identify me," he agreed with a mirrored chuckle. His eyes trailed down her body, taking in her sight before looking away and at the surrounding walls. His gaze returned to hers a moment later, and asked, "Are you lost?"

"Why do you say that?" Megumi asked pridefully. She didn't know how he did it, but she definitely didn't want to admit that he was right.

"Well, it seems to me that you are holding the attendance sheet of Mr. Kenji's English class, meant to be delivered to the main office, in your hands, correct?"

Megumi glanced down quickly with a blush, and hastily shoved the piece of paper behind her back before looking up again and smiling, "You got me. I'm lost. Congratulations."

The mysterious boy gave another chuckle before offering with a charming smile, "Do you wish for me to escort you in the right direction?"

Shuffling her feet shyly, Megumi responded cheekily, "Depends."

"On what?" he asked.

"On whether or not you will tell me your name," she answered, staring him straight in the eye. "It's been bugging me all day, and I'd hate to get familiar with someone I don't know."

"That's understandable," the mysterious boy agreed, taking slow steps towards her. "However…" his voice got softer, "I'm not yet inclined to devulge it to you just yet."

"Why not?" she asked with a small frown, her playful attitude dissipating. "I've told you mine, we've gotten along well enough in the past twenty-four hours, I've never met you before the said segment of time, so there is no sour history to base our relationship, whatever it may be, on. Why is your identity so treasured?"

"If you were to fully understand," he told her slowly, in an almost sad tone, "the situation I am in, you would sympathize with my decision."

"But the fact is," she contradicted, her frown deepening, "I don't fully understand the situation you are in, and therefore have no reason to agree with your decision, hence giving me a reason to know your name."

By now, the strange boy was standing in front of her, only a minute space between their bodies. He gave her a slow, approving smile. "You are very argumentative, " he praised, before his facial expression just… blanked. "That is to say, I still don't agree with your opinion on the subject."

"If you don't give me your name," Megumi warned with a repressed smile, "I'll give you one of my own to address you by, and it may not be as flattering as your true name."

This made the boy smile once more before it returned to its stoic façade. "Do you wish to reach your destination before your next class period? Or… do you want to wander around until school is dismissed?"

Megumi sighed in defeat, her shoulders sagging slightly. "Do you mind, Oh Nameless One, showing me the correct route that will lead me to the main office?"

The mysterious boy simply bowed, trying to hide his creeping smile, and indicated to his left. "Please, this way."

* * *

Shortly after leading Megumi in the right direction to reach the main office (she somehow managed to get to the opposite side of the school, meaning it took longer than necessary to complete the errand), Kurama made his way back to his own classroom, as his teacher may be thinking he had skipped when he had asked to go to the bathroom. Once more, Kurama had not known why he had chosen that time to relief himself, but only discovered that he had intercepted Megumi right on time to speak with her and to help her. 

Despite the fact that he had put her back on the right track, he had done little to help her. She was still after his name, and Kurama didn't really understand why he wanted to keep it from her. What he had said was true—with him being who he was, he had wanted to safe her the heartache of being in love (at least, that's what he presumed) with the school bachelor.

After taking a few minutes to think over his reasoning, he decided that if she didn't know who he was, she wouldn't become deluded into fawning over him, and… (dun dun dun) join his fan club.

Of course, there was always this part of his mind—this voice—that told him that he was being ridiculous, that these acts would not prevent her from trying to find out his identity. He had, however, ignored this voice and continued to assure himself that what he was doing was not uncalled for.

He was deluding himself into thinking he was right like he had always been before.

* * *

"That boy is so… argh!" Megumi growled while making her way back to her classroom. She was taking it slow this time to insure the fact that she didn't get lost again… she highly doubted the strange boy would be there to help her once more. Her mind wouldn't get off of the ideas and thoughts of who the boy could be. A famous kid movie star? A wanted criminal? Surely the cases in which he decided to keep his identity a secret had to be something along those lines… 

Megumi came to an abrupt halt when an idea came to her. A small, curious smile decorated her plush lips.

"Perhaps I could ask around, give his description…" she wondered out loud. "There couldn't be that many boys with long red hair and startling emerald green eyes, could there?"

Though this idea was the easiest way to spoil the boy's fun at remaining unknown, Megumi shook her head.

_No,_ she thought with a determined look, _ I want to find him myself. I will not go behind his back, and have him angry with me. I will get him to trust me with his name. I want him to trust me…maybe then we can…_

…_Maybe then we can be friends…_

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

.:AN:.**

Sorry, people, I _am_ working on my other chapters and stories and such, I just wanted to put this out. It was done, it was worked over, and I still have others that I'm cleaning up. Don't worry! However, I do have Band Camp for the rest of the week and it may be difficult for me to update as soon as you want, but I'll work as hard as I can. Promise. Would I ever let you guys down?

And for those that are curious about Anime Bubble's story **I'll See You**, I'm just fixing a few things I found bothersome. Don't worry, the essentials are still there, I just need to add things here and there. Sorry… if you have a problem with that, please, tell me. Otherwise, I'm glad to have your support.

Talk later, dudes and dudettes!

--Painin Uranus a.k.a. P.U.--


End file.
